battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 2
Battlefield 2 is the third installment in the ''Battlefield'' series and was developed by DICE. It was released on June 21, 2005 in North America. The console port of the game, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, was released on October 24, 2005. A sequel, Battlefield 3, was developed and released on October 25, 2011. Overview Battlefield 2 is the first installment in the series to be set in a modern setting, taking place in and around 2007 during a global war pitting the United States and the European Union (Euro Force) against China, the fictional Middle Eastern Coalition and the Russian Federation (Special Forces). The game takes place on different fronts, with American and European Forces invading China and Middle Eastern countries, while Chinese and the MEC forces invade the mainland United States (Armored Fury). Singleplayer Battlefield 2 features a singleplayer mode that allow players to play on multiplayer maps by themselves with bots on either the Recruit, Veteran, or Expert difficulties. Unlike multiplayer, which supports up to 64 players, this mode only supports a maximum of 16 players, limiting the mode to only 16 player sized maps as a result. Multiplayer Ranks and Awards Battlefield 2 features twenty-one ranks. The game features numerous awards, such as Medals, Ribbons, and Badges that are obtained by completing specific objectives and award additional experience afterward. Classes The game features seven different classes, similar to previous installments, that have their own unique roles on the battlefield. *'Assault' - Primary role is to engage in combat with enemies at medium range. *'Medic' - Primary role is to revive and heal teammates *'Anti-Tank' - Primary role is to undertake anti-tank warfare *'Engineer' - Primary role is to repair or destroy vehicles *'Support' - Primary role is to provide suppressive fire against enemies *'Special Forces' - Primary role is carry out stealth and sabotage missions *'Sniper' - Primary role is to engage targets at long distances. Maps and Gametypes Battlefield 2 features thirteen maps in the the base game, all of which are available on 16, 32, or 64 player sizes. More maps were later added through expansions and patches. Maps generally take place in urban areas and promote close quarters to medium range combat. The game features two game modes, Conquest as as well as a modified variant of Conquest, Conquest Assault. Weapons and Gadgets Similar to past installments, Battlefield 2 features faction exclusive weapons and gadgets. Aside from pistols and gadgets, weapons are also exclusive to classes. Each time a player is promoted to an eligible rank, they are given the opportunity to unlock one of seven unlockable weapons, one for each class, which they may subsequently use in place of the standard weapon for the given class. Vehicles There are many different types of vehicles playable in Battlefield 2, all based on real-life vehicles used by the militaries of different countries. The availability and number of certain vehicles are dependent on the map and its size as well as control points captured. Factions Battlefield 2, like its predecessors, pits two enemy factions against one another. The base game features three different factions with additional factions made available in expansions. Notable Features *'Commander' - Allows the player to see an overhead view of a map and issue orders to teammates as well as provide them with resources. Anyone player can become the Commander but higher ranking players will take priority. *'Squads' - Allows up to six players to group up in a squad with a maximum total of nine squads able to be created per team. Squad leaders can request and receive orders from the commander, and can place requests for commander assets on the Commander view. Further, the squad leader serves as a mobile spawn point for his respective squad; otherwise, only the flags are able to be used as spawn points. *'Battlefield Recorder' - A built-in game recorder records battles for subsequent replay. These files can be downloaded from a server which supports Battle Recorder directly after their respective game. Recorded battle files are around 1 to 8 megabytes in size and are played within the Battlefield 2 engine. Camera angles can be changed as well as the speed, though there is no rewind capability. Files can be exported to AVI format. Expansions and Booster Pack Special Forces Battlefield 2: Special Forces' was the first expansion for the game, releasing on November 21, 2005. It introduced various new factions to the game as well as many other maps, weapons, and vehicles. Euro Force Battlefield 2: Euro Force was the first booster pack for the game, releasing on March 14, 2006. It introduced one new faction as well as three new maps. New weapons and gadgets were also added. Armored Fury Battlefield 2: Armored Fury was the second booster pack for the game, releasing on June 6, 2006. It added three new maps as well as new vehicles. '' Demo A demo was available for download which featured the map Gulf of Oman. Players who owned the retail version of ''Battlefield 2 resulted in that player's current rank being displayed in the demo. Maps that are 16 and 32 sized had time limits of 10 and 12 minutes, respectively, while the 64 player version was left unavailable. EA shut down the demo servers on November 28, 2005. Reception Battlefield 2 received a more positive review than the previous two installments, garnering a 91 at Metacritic and a 90.07%Battlefield 2 for PC - GameRankings - retrieved September 6, 2012 at GameRankings. GameSpot gave the game a score of 9.3 out of 10,Battlefield 2 Review - GameSpot.com - retrieved September 6, 2012 earning it an Editor's Choice Award from the publication, saying that "When it's at its best, Battlefield 2 elevates online gaming to whole new heights. Put simply, this is a thrilling and revolutionary game that just has to be played to be believed." IGN gave the game a score of 8.9 out of 10,Battlefield 2 - IGN - retrieved September 6, 2012 saying that "The thing to remember about Battlefield 2 is that it's exceptionally fun. There are most definitely some things that need some improvement, but that certainly isn't going to keep the game from owning our lives for a good long while. Anybody that was a fan of Battlefield before will have a great reason to renew their love affair when the game is released early this week." GameSpy gave the game a perfect score of 5 out of 5 stars,GameSpy: Battlefield 2 - Review - retrieved September 6, 2012 saying that "While the steep technical requirements might be an issue for some, what ultimately matters is the game itself and how it plays, and Battlefield 2 sets a new high watermark for online play. Once you strap into an F/A-18 and rocket over the landscape, once you're crouched next to a tank trying valiantly to repair it while bullets ping off of the armor inches above your head, once you defend a waypoint and ask for new orders from your commander over the radio, all of those nitpicks about map balance or sniper power fade. Battlefield 2 is a multiplayer experience that'll suck you in and keep you there for months to come. It's time to get your war on." Gallery Battlefield 2 Intro|''Battlefield 2'' intro clip]] BF2_DOGTAG.png|The Battlefield 2 Dog Tag for Battlefield 3. External links * Battlefield 2 Website * Battlefield 2 Info - maps, weapons effects, joystick setup * BF2 Screenshots * Battlefield Singleplayer Trivia *Originally, there was to be a set of falling kit parts—items such as helmets could be shot off—but only the U.S. helmet was ever finished. The MEC helmet is half-finished, but lacks a texture. *Many of the buildings found in Battlefield Vietnam remain in Battlefield 2's files, without textures. *This is the first Battlefield game that is set in modern times. *DICE bought Trauma Studios, the creators of the Desert Combat mod for Battlefield 1942, to help with the creation of Battlefield 2. *Days before Battlefield 2 was released, however, DICE shut down Trauma Studios. References ca:Battlefield 2 de:Battlefield 2 es:Battlefield 2 pl:Battlefield 2 ru:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 2 Category:PC Games Category:DICE